The First Time I See You Smile
by sweetiecandy
Summary: Dihari pertama aku bertemu dengannya disebuah halte. Dengan senyuman pertama yang tidak dilupakan. Cast : you, ryeowook, kyuhyun, yesung, donghae, eunhyuk and other.
1. Chapter 1

The First Time I See You Smile

Cast : -Ryeowook

-Lee Jin Yoon

- other superjunior member

Rated : T~

Author pakai nama LeeJinYoon biar maincast nya punya nama /? Anggap aja JinYoon itu kalian yg lagi baca fic ini (?)

Chapter 1

.

.

.

JinYoon POV

Namaku Lee Jin Yoon. Hari ini, hari pertama aku masuk SMA. Aku biasa tinggal sendiri. Appa dan eomma ada di Amerika. Sedangkan oppa kandungku ada di Canada. Dia belajar banyak disana agar dapat mengambil alih perusahaan appa. Disinilah aku, Seoul. Tempat dari aku lahir hingga sekarang. Karena kesibukan dua orang tua dan juga kakak ku, mereka tidak bisa sering pulang. Disinilah aku sendiri. Dirumah yang cukup besar ini. Aku tidak suka dengan maid ataupun butler. Cukup hidup mandiri membuatku lebih bebas. Tidak lupa appa,eomma,serta oppa ku mengirimkan ucapan selamat atas diterimanya aku di SMA. Aku tidak merasa kesepian. Aku punya banyak teman sebenarnya tidak seberapa, tapi mereka semualah yang paling perhatian padaku.

"Ahhh! Hampir terlambat!" teriakanku menggema dalam rumah yg besar itu. Ku ambil roti yg sudah kuolesi selai. Ku minum beberapa teguk susu dan langsung melesat keluar. Sambil memakan roti ku. Aku berlari kehalte yang tidak jauh dari rumahku. "lama sekali sih.." gerutuku saking kesalnya menunggu bus yang sialnya tidak datang juga. Sekarang datang seorang namja yang tidak terlalu tinggi ikut menunggu dalam halte. Kulihat seragamnya sama dengan punya ku. Hanya saja dia pakai celana dan aku rok (tentusaja). tiba-tiba dia ikut menatapku dan tersenyum manis.

Langsung saja aku membuang muka, karena tertangkap basah menatapnya. Dia tersenyum manis.

"kelihatannya kita masuk SMA yang sama ya?" kata namja itu tiba-tiba. Membuat pandanganku beralih kearah nya. Kulihat kini matanya. Aku hanya mengangguk kecil. Dia tersenyum lagi "kelihatan ramah" batinku. Jujur saja aku tidak pernah bicara banyak pada namja lain. Tapi karena teman-temanku bilang aku harus bersosialisasi dengan banyak orang. Sedikit demi sedikit aku berubah. Baru saja aku ingin menanyakan namanya. Bus itu sudah datang, dia mengajakku untuk naik. Aku duduk bersamanya di bus karena tempat sudah penuh dengan siswa lainnya. "kau tidak memakan rotimu dari tadi?" Tanya namja itu membuatku agak kaget karena terlalu banyak melamun. "ah iya, aku benar-benar lupa." Lalu kumakan rotiku. "kau mau roti juga? Aku membawanya untuk bekal hari ini" aku menawari namja itu. Dia menggeleng kecil dan berterimah kasih. "ah! Namamu siapa?" seru namja itu dengan cepat. "aku Lee Jin Yoon" jawabku. "aku Kim RyeoWook! Salam kenal. Kkk~ baru pertama masuk kelihatannya aku mendapat teman baru." Diperlihatkannya senyuman manisnya. "aku juga senang mengenalmu ryeowook-ssi" aku ikut tersenyum. "jangan formal begitu. Itu tidak asik" jawabnya sambil sedikit mempout kan bibirnya. Aku terkekeh kecil mendengar jawabannya. Dia sangat lucu. Tak terasa bus itu sampai didepan halte sekolah. Aku turun bersamanya.

.

.

.

Segera kulihat daftar pembagian kelas. X-1 terlihat namaku dan ryeowook ada disana. "mwo? Kita sekelas! Hal yang bagus jinyoon~" seru ryeowook. "HEY!" suara yang agak besar membuatku kaget dan agak tersentak. Kulihat namja yang tidak asing sedang tersenyum evil. "wah kita sekelas jinyoon!" seru namja itu yang tak lain adalah kyuhyun. Teman masa kecilku, terlihat dia tersenyum evil. "yang benar saja!" seru ku dalam batin. Dengan cepat kulihat daftar nya lagi dengan teliti. Ah! Terpampang jelas nama kyuhyun disitu. Ya ampun, dia hampir lupa dengan teman evil nya yg satu ini.

"aku bisa menyontek dan menyalin tugas tugas mu dong?" masih dengan senyum evilnya. Ku jitak pelan kepalanya. "tidak ada menyontek dan menyalin!" seruku dengan keras. "huh pelit! Ujungnya kau tetap akan memberikannya kan" aku hanya bisa diam. Memang benar. Aku tidak bisa diam kalau kyuhyun tidak mengerjakan tugas tugasnya. Huh menyebalkan!

"wah, ada ryeowook-ssi? Kelihatannya sekelas ya?" Tanya kyuhyun pada ryeowook yang sedari tadi kelihatan agak bingung. "hm.. kurasa iya?" jawab ryeowook. "jinyon, ayo bicara sebentar" dengan cepat kyuhyun menarik tanganku. Apa apaan itu?!

"dari mana kau mengenalnya?" Tanya kyuhyun menatap tajam. Ada apa dengan bocah ini? Batinku. "tadi aku bertemu dengannya dihalte. Kita sempat berbicara" jawabku tidak mau panjang lebar dengannya. "kau tau? Ryeowook sangat terkenal, bahkan sebelum ia masuk kesini." Kata kyuhyun agak berbisik. "eh? Kau ada ada saja. Dia terlihat biasa saja" aku memang tidak yakin. " dia terkenal genius dalam mengerjakan soal, tapi dia sangat sulit mencerna apa yg kita katakan kalau terlalu banyak berbicara" jelasnya panjang lebar. "hm? Maksudmu? Dia sangat lamban berpikir? Yang benar saja katanya dia genius" aku tidak percaya ucapan kyuhyun. "kau lihat ekspresinya? Dia pasti bingung apa yg kita bicarakan" kyuhyun meyakinkan aku. "tidak baik bergosip!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang dari belakang kami. Aku dan kyuhyun sempat tersentak. Lagi-lagi orang yang kukenal. Donghae & Eunhyuk. Idol disekolah ini. Lihat saja ada beberapa yeoja yang mengintip mereka. Meskipun aku masih bisa melihat yeoja-yeoja yang menurutku aneh itu. "akhirnya kau SMA jinyoon!" seru donghae dengan senyum lebar. "waktu berjalan dengan cepat jinyoon~" kata eunhyuk. "apa sih kalian" aku melihat mereka seperti pasangan yang bertemu dengan anaknya yg hilang. "huh benar-benar mendramatisir keadaan!" seru kyuhyun secara tibatiba. "hey, hargai hyungmu ini" eunhyuk mulai angkat bicara.

Kutinggalkan mereka dengan cepat. Berlari kecil untuk menghampiri ryeowook yang sedari tadi kelihatan kebingungan. "ryeowook-ah? Ada apa?" tanyaku. "a-ak..aku agak bi-bingung.." jawabnya dengan ekspresi yang agak lucu. "ada apa ryeowook?" Tanya ku padanya. "apa kalian saling mengenal? Kalian akrab sekali! Aku juga melihat ada dua orang lain yang berbicara dengan mu. Apa mereka teman?" kini aku mulai menjawab "iya, mereka temanku" jawabku sambil tersenyum. "jinyoon.. temanmu banyak~ apakah punya teman itu asik?" pertanyaan nya agak membuat ku bingung. "tentu saja, terutama seorang sahabat yang selalu ada didekatmu, kau pasti nyaman" kini terulas senyuman lembut pada wajahku. "aku belum punya sahabat sebelumnya, teman sih ada.. tapi hanya sementara" ryeowook menjawab dengan ekspresi agak datar. Kini aku yang mulai bingung. "jinyoon.. mau jadi sahabat ryeowook?" Tanya nya dengan puppy eyes. Ya ampun dia benar benar lucu. "tentu saja~" kulihat sebuah senyum tulus muncul dari bibirnya.

.

.

aku kembali kekelas, tentu saja dengan si kyuhyun dan ryeowook. kita mememilih tempat duduk, aku lebih memilih duduk disamping jendela, agar saat aku jenuh, aku bisa melihat keluar /? kupilih bagian yang paling belakang. ryeowook duduk disampingku dan kyuhyun didepanku. "siap siap untuk menyontek ya?" tanyaku, pura-pura agak sinis pada kyuhyun. "tentu saja. menyontek sudah menjadi budaya yang melekat." jawabnya tersenyum lebar. "apa apaan itu -_-" batinku. masuklah seorang songsaenim yang nantinya membimbing kelas kita, Kim songsaenim, memang kelihatan muda. cukup aneh kalau mengajar. tapi kalau gosipnya para yeoja dikelas dia banyak disukai oleh muridmurid yeoja. "apa aku salah SMA ya" batinku sembari melihat kim songsaenim yang menjelaskan entah apa itu, karena aku terlalu banyak melamun. lalu aku menoleh untuk melihat ryeowook. dia terlihat serius, walaupun wajah bingungnya mulai terlihat sih. sepeninggalan kim songsaenim. kelas kami kosong. mulai deh adu mulut antara pelajar. aku hanya diam, sungguh bosan.

.

.

Tbc~~

.

.

Ini fic pertama author. Semoga kedepan bakal makin banyak fanfic~ Thanks yang udh baca. Tunggu ya buat next chapthernya '-')/


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

.

.

.

Jin Yoon melamun sambil melihat keluar jendela. Dia tidak sadar sedari tadi seseorang yang memanggilnya. "Jin Yoon! Jin Yoon!" teriakan namja itu semakin kencang. Terlihat sekali JinYoon tersentak mendengarnya. "kau melamun terus! Ada masalah?" Tanya namja yang tak lain adalah ryeowook. "hehe maaf, aku tidak ada masalah.. hanya bosan saja" jawabnya pada ryeowook yang melihatnya dengan raut wajah kebingungan. "kau juga selalu terlihat bingung? Apa beban pikiranmu sangat banyak?" jinyoon bertanya pada ryeowook dengan sedikit terkekeh. "tentu saja tidak!" jinyoon juga tidak sadar sedari tadi ada namja yang memperhatikannya. Ya, kyuhyun sedang melihat ryeowook dan jinyoon yang asik berbicara. Lalu ia membuka buku dan pura-pura membaca. "aneh sekali? Kyuhyun membaca buku?" batin jinyoon baru saja melihat kyuhyun dengan bingung.

Bel berbunyi tanda jam istirahat dimulai. "ryeowook ayo kita pergi ke kantin! Cepat!" dengan cepat jinyoon menarik narik tangan ryeowook dan melesat keluar. Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak menyadarinya ternyata tertidur dimejanya dengan buku menutup wajahnya.

Jinyoon terus menarik ryeowook hingga tiba-tiba tangan ryeowook lepas dari tangannya. Yak! Ryeowook menabrak seseorang. "hey! Kalau jalan lihat-lihat! Bukuku jadi berserakan!" maki namja itu pada ryeowook. Dengan cepat jinyoon menghampiri ryeowook. "AHH! Mian! Mian! Temanku tidak sengaja" dengan nada agak kaget dan berteriak dia dengan sigap memunguti buku itu. Ryeowook ikut membantunya walaupun ia masih bingung melihat jinyoon bisa sekaget itu padahal dia hanya santai saja. "jinyoon?" jinyoon semakin kaget. Dia masih menunduk "yaampun dari mana dia tau namaku, apa dia akan mencaci maki kita berdua?!" batinnya. "hey jinyoon! Yak! Lee JinYoon" dengan cepat dia manatap wajah namja itu. Kali ini ekspresi jinyoon benar benar terkejut mata dan mulutnya membentuk 'O' dengan sempurna. "Yesung oppa?" jawabnya agak terkejut. Kini ryeowook hanya menatap jinyoon yang terlihat kaget. "ah ini buku bukumu, maaf temanku menabrakmu. Aku minta maaf" jinyoon membungkukkan badannya. "kenapa kau yang minta maaf? Harusnyakan namja kecil itu" kata yesung sambil melihat kearah ryeowook. Ryeowook yang baru tersadar dari kebingungannya segera minta maaf pada yesung. Setelah itu yesung langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. "siapa dia?" Tanya ryeowook. "dia temanku.." ryeowook masih diselubungi rasa penasaran. "dia terlihat sangat cuek." Ya jinyoon mengakui itu. Yesung yang bernama asli Kim Jong Woon itu memang sangat cuek dan dingin. "tapi kalau kau mengenalnya dia akan sangat baik dan peduli. Hanya penampilan dan sifat luarnya saja yang membuatnya seperti es." Jelas jinyoon. "es? Es kan dingin" ryeowook terlihat memiringkan kepalanya. "ya sifat nya dingin seperti es." Jelasku singkat. "memangnya dia dingin tadi aku sempat menabraknya. Suhu tubuhnya tidak dingin" dengan polosnya ryeowook menjawab. "ya ampun. Apa kau tidak mengerti" dengan cepat dia menjawab. "tentu tidak" apa benar ya yang dikatakan kyuhyun padanya waktu itu. Masa si genius ryeowook bisa sangat lamban berpikir saat berbicara dengan orang. "sudahlah ayo kita pergi"

"jinyoon-ah!" teriak seorang namja pada sebuah meja. Lagi-lagi eunhyuk & donghae. "hey kalian berdua kenapa berkeringat dan kecapean begitu?" Tanya donghae. "aku habis berlari" jawab jinyoon dengan singkat. Dengan sigap ryeowook bertanya. "jinyoon kenapa kau berlari? Kau seperti dikejar hantu! Ah jangan jangan sekolah ini angker. Atau ada rampok? Berarti sekolah ini tidak aman! Atau ada namja/yeoja yang ingin membullymu ya? Padahal kita baru masuk kesini nih" panjang lebar ryeowook berkata kata. "tidak apa apa, aku sedang tidak ingin bicara dengan kyuhyun." Lalu ryeowook bertanya lagi. "mwo? Kalian bertengkar. Aigoo .. mian jinyoon! Aku membuat hubungan kalian rusak ya?" dengan cepat aku menjawab. "tidak.. bukan seperti itu. Sepertinya mood kyuhyun tidak terlalu baik. Biasanya dia ingin sendiri."jelas jinyoon pada ryeowook yang tidak bisa berheti mengoceh. Dia berpikir sejenak. Mereka berdua sama sekali tidak sadar ada eunhyuk dan donghae yang memperhatikan mereka. Ryeowook bertanya lagi "apa kalian berpacaran?" kali ini pertanyaannya membuat jinyook sukses tersentak. "sejak kapan kau berpikir seperti itu? Tentu saja tidak! Kami hanya sahabat sejak kecil. Tidak lebih" penjelasan jinyoon hanya membuat ryeowook berpikir untuk mencerna kata katanya. "hey kalian tidak makan? Sudah mau bel masuk nih!" eunhyuk mulai angkat bicara. "Yoonnie! Lihat banyak yeoja aneh memperhatikan kita!" tiba tiba ryeowook agak berteriak di telingan jinyoon. "aigo! Ryeowook jangan teriak di telingaku dong!" lalu jinyoon melihat kesekeliling. Benar saja ada beberapa yeoja yang sedari tadi menatap kemeja mereka. "itu pasti fans kalian berdua" jinyoon menatap donghae&eunhyuk. "eunhyuk bilang mereka mau duduk disini" "donghae bilang dia tidak mau duduk dengan yeoja itu" dua namja itu saling menyambung perkataannya. "jinyoon-ah, apa mereka mau membully kita?" ryeowook mempoutkan sedikit bibirnya. "tidak untukmu ryeowook. Kurasa hanya aku hahaha~" jinyoon sedikit tertawa. Tiba tiba bel masuk berbunyi. "yang benar saja! Aku sangat lapar!" jinyoon berteriak. Donghae&eunhyuk malah menertawainya. Ryeowook hanya diam. Wajahnya datar. Jujur saja dia juga bisa lapar.

Sepulangnya…

"wookie-ah ayo kita pulang~" jinyoon menarik pelan tangan ryeowook. Dia ingin cepat pulang. Sungguh dia sangat lapar. "kenapa kau mengajakku?" ryeowook memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. "rumah kitakan hanya berbeda berapa blok saja. Apa salahnya untuk pulang bersama. Lagi pula kyuhyun ada urusan. Jadi dia gagal mengantarku. Hehehehe~" ryeowook pun setuju. jinyoon segera kehalte bersama ryeowook. Mereka menunggu disana sambil berbincang sedikit. Sudah 1 jam, bus tidak datang juga! "ya ampun! Aku lapar.." gerutu jinyoon sambil menghentakkan kaki nya pelan. Ryeowook yang melihatnya malah terkekeh kecil. Tiba tiba jinyoon menarik tangan ryeowook. "ada apa?" ryeowook agak bingung karena dari pagi jinyoon menarik tanganya terus. "kita tidak bisa menunggu terus! Aku lapar!" ryeowook menurut. Dia juga sangat lapar. Jadilah mereka berjalan kaki. Lumayan jauh, tapi setidaknya lebih cepat dari pada mereka harus menunggu bus itu. Mereka sudah sampai depan rumah ryeowook. Rumah ryeowook sampai lebih dulu. "Yoonnie~ makan dirumahku saja ne? rumah mu masih beberapa blok lagi kan? Aku tau kau lapar" ryeowook tersenyum manis dan jinyoon setuju. Ryeowook menyuruh nya menunggu. Dia mengganti pakaiannya dan turun kembali. Rumahnya cukup besar, kemana orang tua nya? Dia sendiri? Jinyoon tidak tau. Ryeowook kedapur, segera memasak. "aku juga ingin membantu" ryeowook menoleh ke arahku. "tapi kau tamuku" jinyoon tersenyum. "karena aku bertamu disini, aku tidak boleh menyulitkan pemilik rumah ini" ryeowook hanya mengangguk. Mereka berdua memasak didapur. Ingin sekali jinyoon bertanya, tapi dia mengurungkan niatnya. Selesai memasak mereka mulai makan. Awalnya mereka makan dalam diam, lalu jinyoon memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. "dimana orang tua mu?" ryeowook menatapnya. "appaku bekerja diluar kota.. dia sangat jarang pulang kerumah. Kalau pulang paling lama hanya 2-3 hari saja" kini ryeowook tersenyum sambil menunduk melihat makanannya. "bagaimana dengan eomma mu?" ryeowook kembali menatapku. "dia sudah tiada" jawabnya singkat. Raut wajahnya agak sedih. "ah.. mian aku terlalu banyak bertanya ya" jinyoon mulai khawatir dengan ryeowook. "tidak apa apa, lagi pula aku sangat senang berteman dengan mu jinyoon-ah... kau teman pertama yang datang kerumahku" ryeowook tersenyum manis. "apa kau kesepian?" jinyoon masih agak khawatir. "terkadang begitu, aku sering menyuruh appa untuk pulang karena aku kesepian. Tapi sepertinya aku sadar. Appa bekerja keras untukku juga." Dia mulai berdiri merapikan piring piring yang sudah kosong. Jinyoon juga membantunya. "kau punya kakak atau adik?" ryeowook menghentikan aktivitasnya sebentar. "aku anak tunggal" lalu ia melanjutkannya lagi. Jinyoon membantunya beres beres. Ryeowook mengantarkannya sampai ambang pintu sambil tersenyum. "mau ku antar sampai rumah? Sudah pukul 8 malam" aku menolak tawarannya "sepertinya kita terlalu banyak berbincang ryeowook-ah" jinyoon dan ryeowook saling tersenyum. Ryeowook melambaikan tangannya pada jinyoon dan jinyoon lalu berjalan pulang kerumahnya.

Tbc

Ini dia next chapternya (/.\) tolong direview ya :3 dan terimakasih yang udh baca maupun review fanfic ini. Tunggu ya next chap nya '-'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

.

.

.

Sesampainya dirumah, JinYoon langsung berbaring dikasurnya. Mengingat kyuhyun tidak terlalu banyak bicara padanya. "biasanya dia sangat cerewet.." gumamnya pelan. Dia mengambil HP nya dan mulai mengetik pesan.

**To : Kyuhyun**

**From : JinYoon**

**Kyu? Apa kau ada masalah? Ceritakan padaku.**

Jinyoon menunggu balasan pesan itu. Tiba-tiba HP nya sudah berbunyi. "cepat sekali"

**To : Jinyoon**

**From : Kyuhyun**

**Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku agak capek hari ini. Entah kenapa.**

Kyuhyun sakit? Hm.. menurut jinyoon itu tidak biasa

**To : kyuhyun**

**From : jinyoon**

**Perlukah aku datang kerumahmu untuk melihat keadaanmu?**

"Aku agak khawatir. Aishh si kyuhyun itu selalu saja berubah ubah mood." batinnya

**To : jinyoon**

**From : kyuhyun**

**Aku tidak apa-apa kok. Sudah malam sana tidur.**

Jinyoon mengganti bajunya dengan piyama biru bergambar pororo kesayangannya. Jinyoon berguling-guling dikasurnya. Dia tidak bisa tidur. Dia turun kebawah dan mengambil lumayan banyak cemilan. Menyalakan laptopnya dan mulai menonton anime. Ini hal yang pasti dia lakukan kalau tidak tidur juga.

"hari ini nonton apa ya?" jinyoon justru gembira karena dia bisa menonton. dia mulai menonton, sampai jam 2 pagi dia belum tidur juga! Aigoo..

"aish sudah jam 2, tapi ini sangat seru, ini tidak bisa dilewatkan"

JinYoon tidur sendiri saat sudah jam 4.

Pagi yang cerah. Jinyoon masih asik tidur didepan laptopnya yang sudah bermode "sleep". Diluar ada seseorang yang sedari tadi masih setia mengetuk pintu rumahnya dan memanggil manggil namanya. Itu dia ryeowook.

"yak! Apa yang dia lakukan! Ini benar-benar telat!" ketukannya sangat kencang saking kesalnya, sudah 30 menit dia berdiri disitu. Tadinya ryeowook sudah menunggu dihalte, tapi khawatir dengan jinyoon yang belum kunjung datang dia menghampiri kerumahnya.

Jinyoon mulai sedikit sadar. "sudah jam berapa ini?" diliriknya kearah jam. Jam 7..

" . . . " jinyoon diam. Dan tiba-tiba meloncat dari kursinya.

"TERLAMBAT!" jinyoon berteriak. Dia mendengar suara ketukan pintu. Tapi seperti nya lebih berkesan memukuli pintu depannya.

Segera jinyoon membukakan pintu nya. Terlihat ryeowook yang kesal itu.

"YAK! Lee Jin Yoon! Apa yang kau lakukan. Aishh ayo pergi, eh? Kau masih memakai piyama?!" teriakan ryeowook seperti menggema di telinganya. Baru pertama kali ryeowook berteriak. "aku baru bangun tau. Sudah kau duluan saja, nanti terlambat" jinyoon terlihat santai. Dia masih mengantuk, dia ingin tidur, rasa malas benar benar menutupi dirinya sekarang. "kalau kau terlambat, aku juga" jawab ryeowook dengan cepat. "nanti kau tertinggal pelajaran pabbo!" jinyoon agak membentak ryeowook, dia tidak ingin ryeowook tertinggal pelajaran hanya untuk menunggunya. "aku tidak mau, sekarangkan masih ada waktu. Cepat mandilah dan berganti pakaian, aku akan menunggu" ryeowook yang tadinya terlihat kesal mulai tenang. Jinyoon hanya meng-iyakan saja, ternyata ryeowook keras kepala juga pikirnya. Ia segera mandi dan memakai seragamnya. Ia tidak sarapan dan langsung menghampiri ryeoowook.

Mereka dengan cepat berlari. Mereka tidak menunggu bus lagi, ini benar benar telat. Tak ada waktu menunggu bus lamban itu. Tiba-tiba datang seorang namja yang menggunakan motor memanggil nama jinyoon. "sedang apa kau berlari? Ini sudah mau telat" ternyata namja itu adalah yesung. "oppa sendiri baru berangkat!" jawabku pura-pura menyindirnya. "aku kan masih menggunakan motor, tidak ingin ikut bersamaku?" dengan cepat jinyoon menolak tawaran yesung dan berterimakasih. "ada ryeowook kok, aku pergi bersamanya" jinyoon mengatakan alasannya. Yesung mengerti dan segera melesat ke sekolah.

Ngomong-ngomong yesung sudah kelas XII sedangkan eunhyuk&donghae kelas XI. Jadi mereka adalah senior bagi jinyoon,ryeowook dan kyuhyun. Mereka ber3 adalah teman kakak jinyoon, kakak jinyoon seumuran dengan yesung.

Ryeowook dan jinyoon masih berlari menuju sekolah. Gerbang sudah ditutup. "Apa?!" jinyoon berteriak frustasi didepan gerbang itu. Ryeowook hanya berekspresi datar didepan gerbang itu. "padahal aku sudah capek berlari. Aku bahkan belum sarapan! Ishhh..!" ryeowook kini menatapnya. "ayo aku traktir" jinyoon menoleh. "apa kau tidak takut tertinggal pelajaran, kau santai sekali -_-" jinyoon hanya sweatdrop melihat ryeowook yang begitu santai. "tidak apa-apa, hanya sehari. Sudah, ayo cepat!" ryeowook pun menarik jinyoon.

Dikelas Kyuhyun meratapi nasibnya sendirian. Tidak ada jinyoon maupun ryeowook. "kemana sih mereka?!" gumam kyuhyun agak kencang tapi tidak ada yang menyadarinya. Lee songsaenim yang sedang menjelaskan pelajaran pun sama sekali tidak dia dengar. Kyuhyun lebih banyak menunduk dan menatap keluar dibanding melihat apa yang gurunya terangkan. Lee songsaenim sedari tadi memanggil kyuyhyun tapi kyuhyun tidak mendengarnya. "CHO KYUHYUN!" kini panggilannya yang mengencang membuat kyuhyun tersentak. "cepat kerjakan soal ini!" Lee songsaenim agak kesal. Kyuhyun pun pasrah dan maju kedepan.

Terlihat ryeowook dan jinyoon yang sedang makan dicafe. Mereka lagi lagi makan dalam diam. Kini gantian ryeowook yang bertanya padanya. "apa orang tuamu ada dirumah?" jinyoon kini menatap ryeowook. "mereka diamerika mengurusi bisnis mereka. Aku tinggal sendirian" ryeowook hanya memperhatikan jinyoon. Dia ingin bertanya tapi dia lupa apa yang ingin ia tanyakan. Tiba-tiba dia mengingatnya. "ah! Kau anak tunggal?" terlihat senyuman terulas diwajah ryeowook karena dia senang dia dapat mengingat pertanyaannya. "aku punya oppa. Dia sekarang di Canada untuk belajar untuk mengambil alih perusahaan appa." Jinyoon tertawa kecil melihat ryeowook yang seperti anak-anak. "kau sangat baik jinyoon, aku senang berteman denganmu. Meskipun baru kemarin kita bertemu" ryeowook tersenyum lebar. Jinyoon juga ikut tersenyum melihat ryeowook.

Selesai makan dan membayar mereka keluar dari café itu. "yoonie~ apa yang harus kita lakukan selanjutnya ne?"ryeowook mulai berpikir. "memangnya kau tidak mau pulang?" jinyoon ingin pulang dan tidur sepuasnya. "aku bosan dirumah sendirian. Ayolah yoonie. Kita bisa ketaman bermain dekat sini kan" ryeowook mulai memohon. "baiklah.." jinyoon menjawab dengan singkat ryeowook segera menarik tangannya. Di taman bermain itu, mereka bermain berbagai wahana, membeli eskrim, snack dan sebagainya. Ryeowook dan jinyoon menghabis kan waktu mereka sampai sore.

Di sisi lain ada 3 orang.. ehm.. 4 orang kyuhyun, donghae, eunhyuk dan yesung yang khawatir. "kemana mereka berdua?" mereka ber 4 pasti bingung. Yesung sebenarnya ragu, tapi ia yakin ryeowook bisa menjaga jinyoon kan? Karena begitu, mereka tidak mau ambil pusing lagi dan langsung pulang kerumah masing-masing. Kyuhyun berkunjung dulu kerumah jinyoon. Diketuk ketuknya pintu rumah itu. Tidak ada respon apapun. "kemana sih anak itu" gumamnya. Dia lalu pulang kerumahnya sendiri.

jinyoon dan ryeowook sekarang dalam perjalanan pulang mereka berjalan bersama. "yoonie apa kau capek?" jinyoon mulai tersenyum. "tentu saja! banyak sekali wahana yang kita naiki." ryeowook ikut tersenyum. "ayo istirahat disana sebentar" ryeowook menunjuk sebuah bangku taman. Jinyoon menurutinya. Mereka mulai berbincang bincang mengenai masa-masa sebelum SMA. Jinyoon sekarang lebih mengenal ryeowook. Ryeowook dulu tidak punya sahabat, ya, ryeowook hanya mempunya teman sekilas. Ryeowook tidak pernah bercerita tentang keluarga ataupun masa-masa sekolahnya pada orang lain kecuali appanya yang biasa pulang kerumah. Dia juga akan bercerita mengenai pengalamannya dimakan eommanya saat hari ibu, ulangtahun eommanya dan peringatan kematiannya. Ini pertama kali ryeowook bercerita lebih pada orang lain dan orang itu jinyoon. "jinyoon-ah, aku sangat nyaman bersamamu. Kau sahabat pertamaku.. aku juga ingin punya sahabat lain." ryeowook hanya memasang wajah datar. "ada kyuhyun, donghae, eunhyuk dan yesung. mereka pasti bisa jadi sahabatmu juga" jinyoonn tersenyum tulus. "apa mereka sahabatmu?" ryeowook menatapnya. jinyoon mulai tersenyum "tentu saja, semua orang bisa menjadi sahabatmu"

.

.

.

Tbc

Review~? Kalau ada kalian yang mau memberikan kritik atau saran, author siap menerima. Makasih yang udah baca maupun review. Silahkan tunggu next chapternya~


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

.

.

.

Jinyoon POV

Ryeowook mulai tersenyum. Aku dapat melihatnya dengan jelas. Hari mulai gelap, lampu taman mulai menyala. Ryeowook mengajakku pulang kerumah, dia mengantarku sampai di depan pintu rumahku. "sampai jumpa besok. Jangan terlambat lagi" aku hanya meng-iyakan saja. Dia pun pulang kerumahnya. Aku segera naik kekamarku mengganti bajuku. Aku benar benar capek setelah bermain tadi. Lagi-lagi ada yang mengetuk pintu. "aishh ini kan sudah malam!" aku segera turun kebawah dengan cepat. Ingin cepat menyelesaikan kegiatan ini lalu tidur.

Jinyoon POV end

Jinyoon dengan cepat membuka pintu itu, belum sempat ia melihat siapa yang datang. Pengunjung itu langsung memeluknya. Jinyoon kaget sekali. "eh?!" jinyoon sangat kaget segera ia melepas pelukan itu dan melihat siapa orang itu. "kyuhyun?" jinyoon membelalakkan matanya. "kau kemana saja?! Aku khawatir sekali!" kyuhyun terlihat kesal. "aku pergi bermain dengan ryeowook.." suara jinyoon sangat kecil tapi kyuhyun masih bisa mendengarnya. "ah mian.. aku membentakmu. Aku hanya khawatir." Kyuhyun merasa tidak enak pada jinyoon. "tidak apa-apa, tapi kyu! Aku sudah dewasa. Jgn memperlakukan aku seperti anak-anak " jinyoon mempoutkan bibirnya. Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil. "lihat, kau seperti anak anak" kyuhyun mencubit pipi jinyoon. "yak! Appo!" kyuhyun tertawa lalu disusul oleh jinyoon.

Keesokan harinya.

Jinyoon bangun tepat waktu kali ini. Dia segera bangun,mandi, memakai seragam dan membuat sarapan untuk dirinya. Selesai sarapan dan merapikan mejanya. HPnya mulai berbunyi. "yesung oppa?" dia segera mengangkat telepon itu belum sempat berbicara yesung sudah mulai duluan.

"jinyoon! Kau kemana kemarin?" jinyoon agak tersentak karena pertanyaan yesung yang tiba-tiba. "aku kemarin terlambat.. jadi aku pergi bermain dengan ryeowook." Yesung menghela napasnya. "kau membuat kita khawatir. Selain tidak masuk, handphone mu tidak bisa dihubungi, rumahmu kosong. Ryeowook juga begitu" jelas yesung pada jinyoon. "aku bukan anak-anak! Lagi pula ada ryeowook kok." Yesung memang ragu karena menurutnya ryeowook masih sangat lugu. "ya sudah hari ini kau masukkan?" "tentu saja aku masuk." Selesai bicara dengan yesung, sudah ada orang yang mengetuk pintu rumahnya.

"wookie-ah!" jinyoon memanggilnya. ryeowook tersenyum. "kenapa kau tidak dihalte saja? Kalau bus nya datang kau bisa pergi sendirian" ryeowook menggeleng kecil. "aku akan menunggumu. Ada teman seperjalanankan lebih asik dibanding sendirian. Jinyoon hanya mengangguk dan pergi kesekolah bersama ryeowook.

"jinyoon-ah!" baru saja jinyoon sampai sudah ada yang meneriaki namanya. "kemarin kau kemana ?" ternyata donghae&eunhyuk lagi /?. "aku bermain bersama ryeowook.. aigoo aku bosan mendengar pertanyaan itu" ryeowook memasang wajah datar. "kau kan adik kecil kita yoon~. Kakakmu menyuruh kita memperhatikanmu loh~" jinyoon mempoutkan bibirnya. "ish! Aku bukan anak-anak" jinyoon mengajak ryeowook segera pergi. Donghae&eunhyuk tertawa kecil.

Kyuhyun sudah duduk dikursinya. "annyeong~" jinyoon dan ryeowook menyapa kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan membalas sapaan mereka. Lalu dia meletakkan kertas kecil dimeja jinyoon. "apa ini?" jinyoon agak bingung. "kau hanya boleh buka saat sudah dirumah nanti" jinyoon agak bingung tapi dia hanya menurut, tidak ingin bertanya lebih jauh. Mereka pun menjalankan pelajaran dikelas dengan bosan . . .

*Skip Time

Jinyoon sudah sampai dirumahnya menghempaskan badannya kekasur dan segera membuka kertas kecil dari kyuhyun.

" **temui aku di halaman belakang sekolah "**

"hah? Aigoo.. aku capek berjalan!" jinyoon bangkit dari kasurnya. "baiklah hanya untuk kali ini cho kyuhyun" jinyoon segera pergi keluar. Berjalan pelan kesekolahnya, sampai disana masih ada beberapa siswa karena masih ada yang mengikuti kelas tambahan atau kegiatan club dan urusan masing-masing. Jinyoon segera menuji ke halaman belakang sekolahnya. Ternyata kyuhyun sudah ada disitu. Segera jinyoon menghampirinya

"kyu! Aishh aku sangat capek" kyuhyun segera menengok. "jangan marah-marah dulu" jinyoon hanya menghela napas. "yoon, aku ingin bertanya. Apa sudah ada namja yang mengisi hatimu?" jinyoon tentu saja kaget. "eh?" "cepat jawab." Dengan cepat jinyoon menjawab "tidak ada." Kyuhyun tampak bingung. "jinyoon, kau tau? Semua sahabatmu itu laki-laki, kau selalu terlihat dekat dengan siapapun. Tapi tak ada satupun? Bahkan aku pun tidak bisa mengisi kekosonganmu itu?" jinyoon pastinya tersentak kaget mendengar pengakuan kyuhyun. "maksudmu apa kyu?" jinyoon agak bergetar, dia tidak pernah melihat kyuhyun sangat serius sebelumnya. "aku menyukaimu, tentu saja. Yoon, kau sangat baik pada siapa saja, terkadang kau sangat menyebalkan tapi sifatmu sangat lembut. Aku agak cemburu melihatmu dengan ryeowook, yesung hyung donghae hyung maupun eunhyuk hyung, tapi kau hanya menganggap mereka sebatas sahabat saja, begitu juga mereka. Tapi berbeda denganku" jelasnya panjang lebar. "tapi aku..-" belum sempat jinyoon menyelesaikan kata-katanya kyuhyun sudah memotongnya. "jinyoon-ah, aku tidak pernah melihatmu sangat bahagia bersama pria lain setelah aku kkk~. Tapi sekarang berbeda. Kau dekat dan peduli dengannya, selama ini kau hanya menganggapku sahabat. Aku yakin dia dapat mengisi kekosongan hatimu itu." Kyuhyun tertawa kecil. Jinyoon justru bingung. "dia? Siapa sih?!" jinyoon saking penasarannya mulai kesal. "aku tidak mau memberitau mu sampai kau menyadarinya sendiri" kyuhyun mulai berlari dan tertawa. "cepat! Aku akan mengantarmu pulang!" kyuhyun mulai berlari , "yak! Cho kyuhyun! Tunggu aku!" mereka mulai berlari ketempat kyuhyun memarkirkan motornya.

Besoknya giliran yesung yang mengajaknya untuk bertemu ditaman. "ada apa sih? Aku kan malas berjalan!" jinyoon segera pergi ke taman yang dimaksud yesung. Yesung sudah duduk di ayunan taman itu. "oppa! Mau bicara apa? Cepat cepat aku mau tidur nih." Yesung menghela napasnya dengan kasar melihat jinyoon menghentakkan kaki nya ketanah berkali kali karna kesal. "yasudah ke intinya saja. Apa sudah ada namja yang mengisi hati mu?" jinyoon tersentak lagi-lagi dia mendengar pertanyaan itu. "hah?! Pertanyaan itu lagi?!" yesung bingung. "lagi?" jinyoon segera menjawab. "tidak ada! Tidak ada!" yesung terkekeh "kau aneh yoon." Jinyoon menatap yesung dengan agak sinis. "aku memang aneh!" jinyoon duduk diayunan samping yesung. "aku punya orang yang cocok untuk mengisi hati kecilmu itu kkkk~" yesung malah tertawa. "ishh kau seperti appa yang akan menjodohkan putrinya!" jinyoon masih menatap yesung. "ya~ aku akan menjodohkanmu hahaha" jinyoon mendengus sebal. "dengan siapa sih?" yesung tersenyum lembut "dengan…"

Ryeowook habis belanja bulanan, dia membawa belanjaan yang cukup banyak, selesai belanja dia pulang kerumah. Ia melewati taman. Disana ada jinyoon dan yesung yang sedang berbicara.

"rahasia!" yesung menlanjutkan kata-katanya dengan pelan. "ih! Oppa! Kau malah membuat rahasia segala!" jinyoon mulai kesal lebih kesal dari yang tadi. Yesung melihat ryeowook yang membawa banyak sekali belanjaan itu. Lalu yesung memanggil ryeowook yang tidak sadar kalau di taman itu ada dia dan jinyoon.

"hey! Kim ryeowook!" yesung berteriak cukup kencang. Ryeowook pun menoleh kearah suara teriakan itu. "annyeong yesung hyung dan jinyoon" yesung mendorong jinyoon pelan kedepan "bantu dia. Aku mau pulang dulu" yesung malah pergi meninggalkannya. "heh! Apa apaan itu!" jinyoon kesal melihat yesung pergi begitu saja, lalu dia menghampiri ryeowook yang hanya diam. "wookie-ah~ aku membantumu ya!" jinyoon dengan cepat mengambil beberapa belanjaan ryeowook. "ah gomawo yoonie~ harusnya namja yang membantu yeoja hehe" ryeowook tertawa kecil, jinyoon juga lalu mereka pulang kerumah ryeowook.

Dari jauh masih ada yesung yang melihat mereka. "Ryeowook-ah hwaiting! Kkk~"

.

.

.

Tbc

Sepertinya sebentar lagi fanfic ini selesai~ RnR please? Thanks yang sudah RnR :3


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

.

.

.

Sudah berbulan bulan kini ryeowook dan jinyoon berteman. Mereka masih seperti dulu, bercanda, pulang besarma, kadang juga mereka bertengkar kecil hal ini terus berlanjut. Eunhyuk,donghae,yesung,kyuhyun mereka masih sahabat jinyoon termasuk ryeowook.

Sekarang mereka lebih sering main bersama, menghabiskan waktu untuk jalan-jalan. Ryeowook senang, sangat. Dia pertama kali nya bisa bersenang-senang dengan temannya.

"ryeowook-ah kau harus melakukannya!" kata seorang namja yang bersemangat pada ryeowook. Jinyoon yang tiba-tiba lewat segera bersembunyi untuk melihat, siapa yang meneriaki nama ryeowook.

"hyung! Diamlah, jangan kencang kencang." Ryeowook agak berbisik. Karena penasaran jinyoon mengintip. "ryeowook, kau tidak boleh diam" ternyata dia sana ada eunhyuk donghae kyuhyun dan yesung juga.

"nanti pertemanan kita bisa terusik" ryeowook agak menunduk. Jinyoon tidak mendengar jelas perkataan ryeowook karena ryeowook memelankan suaranya.

"sudahlah wookie-ah, kau harus menyampaikan persaanmu" seru eunhyuk agak kencang.

"yak! Hyung! Jangan berteriak nanti orang lain dengar!" ryeowook mulai mengencangkan suara.

"hah? Perasaan ? pada siapa?" jinyoon penasaran tapi dia beranjak pergi.

"huh! Ryeowook mulai menyimpan rahasia padaku" jinyoon agak kesal. "untuk apa aku kesal? Menyebalkan" sambil menghentakkan kakinya kecil.

Jinyoon lalu kembali ke kelasnya.

Jinyoon mendiamkan ryeowook. Tidak sepatah kata pun ia bicara. Ryeowook yang memanggil namanya pun tidak dia gubris lagi. Pulang sekolah bahkan tidak bersama ryeowook. Dia sudah pulang duluan.

"mana jinyoon?" kyuhyun bertanya pada ryeowook. "aku tidak tau, mungkin sudah pulang" ryeowook sekarang menunduk. "kau membuat nya kesal?" kyuhyun mulai bingung. Jinyoon selalu mau pulang bersama ryeowook, dia bahkan tidak mau naik motor kyuhyun, dia hanya ingin pulang dengan ryeowook. "aku tidak tau, aku tidak mengatakan apapun." Ryeowook sendiri juga bingung.

"ish! Kenapa aku kesal?" jinyoon bergerutu sendiri dikamarnya. "cemburu?" eh, tiba tiba katakata itu terlintas dibenak nya. "hah? Aku cemburu? Tidak mungkin" jinyoon menghempaskan dirinya kekasur. "aku tidak pernah suka dengan orang sebelumnya" dia mulai bergumam. Segera dia memeluk boneka panda besar yang diberikan oppanya. "oppa, kapan kau pulang? Aku butuh saranmu." Jinyoon mulai berguling guling diatas kasurnya. "hahhhh! Ini tidak ada gunanya!"

Besok nya jinyoon juga tidak berangkat ke sekolah bersama ryeowook. Padahal ryeowook sudah menghampiri rumahya. Tapi tidak ada jawaban. Sepertinya dia kesekolah lebih pagi hari ini.

"ryeowook, jinyoon di atap sekolah" ryeowook baru sampai di tempat duduknya dan kyuhyun mulai berbicara. "dia tidak menyapaku dan langsung pergi. Cobalah kau kesana" ryeowook lalu duduk. "mungkin dia ingin sendirian" ryeowook menggeleng kecil. "ryeowook! Kau seorang namja. Ayolah dia sahabatmu kan? Sahabat harus saling mengerti. Oppss apa lebih dari sahabat" kini kyuhyun mulai tersenyum evil. "sudahlah aku mau mencari angin" ryeowook berjalan keluar.

Dia sampai ditangga untuk menuju keatap sekolah. Awalnya dia ragu, tapi kini dia mulai berjalan keatas. Dibuka pintu itu. Dia melihat jinyoon yang sedang tertidur sambil memeluk sedua kakinya. Anginnya cukup kencang diatas sana.

"jinyoon?" ryeowook memanggil namanya. Tidak ada jawaban.

Dia mulai mengelus rambut jinyoon lembut. "yoonie~ ayo cepat bangun." Ryeowook mulai mengencangkan suaranya. Karena merasa tidurnya terusik, jinyoon mulai membuka matanya. "wookie?" matanya masih sayup sayup terbuka. "jinyoon, apa kau marah padaku? Beritau kesalahanku. Aku akan memperbaikinya kok." Jinyoon hanya diam. Ryeowook mulai bingung harus bicara apa lagi. "kau ingin mengatakan perasaan pada siapa?" ryeowook agak kaget. "eh?" jinyoon mulai tersenyum. "siapa yeoja beruntung itu hm?" meskipun jinyoon tersenyum. Ryeowook tau itu paksaan. "kau cemburu eoh?" ryeowook mulai tersenyum jail. "tentu saja tidak!" jinyoon memalingkan pandangannya. "kau ingin tau?" ryeowook masih tersenyum jail. Jinyoon tidak menjawab, meskipun hatinya berkata dia penasaran. "dia itu.." ryeowook mulai memegang pipi jinyoon. Lalu ia menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir jinyoon. "kau.." jinyoon tidak memberikan respon apa-apa, jelas dia kaget sekali atas perlakuan ryeowook padanya. "aku tidak tau kau merasa kan hal yang sama atau tidak, kau orang yang peduli padaku setelah eommaku, kau sangat baik padaku, peduli sekali" jinyoon mulai menunduk. "aku akan menunggu jawabanmu yoonie~ nanti pulang sekolah aku akan menemui mu. Disini" jelas ryeowook. Lalu ia segera pergi kebawah.

Jinyoon yang masih shock itu tidak tau harus bicara apa. Ryeowook sangat baik padanya. Dia sempat menolak kyuhyun, kyuhyun juga baik dan bahkan dia berteman lebih lama dengan kyuhyun dibanding dengan ryeowook. Tapi yang ia rasakan beda pada ryeowook. Kenapa? Ia tidak tau.

Ia kembali kekelas. Rasanya normal, tiba-tiba saja dia bisa berbicara dengan leluasa pada semua orang termasuk ryeowook. Mereka masih makan dikantin dan berbincang bincang. Bel pulang sudah berbunyi, semua orang keluar dari kelas, kyuhyun sudah pergi. Tinggal dia seorang. Ryeowook? Dia sudah tidak ada dikelas sejam yang lalu.

Jinyoon segera memberanikan dirinya untuk menemui ryeowook di atap sekolah. Dia melihat ryeowook sudah berdiri disitu sambil melihat kebawah. Melihat para murid yang sudah siap untuk pulang kerumah masing masing.

"wookie.." ryeowook menengok. Kini dia melihat jinyoon yang agak menunduk. "jinyoon, cepat sekali." Jinyoon langsung mulai ketopik pembicaraannya.

"ryeowook-ah, aku tidak tau harus bicara apa. Kau tau kyuhyun pernah menyatakan perasaannya padaku juga." Kini ryeowook agak terkejut. "aku menolaknya, ya. Entahlah.. tapi dia sangat baik dan peduli padaku. Tapi aku hanya menganggap nya sebagai oppa saja tidak lebih dari itu" ryeowook diam, dia mendengar penjelasan jinyoon. "dihari pertama aku bertemu dengan mu, aku pikir kita akan menjadi teman baik. Kau tau? Jarang sekali aku dekat dengan yeoja. Kau lihatkan sahabat dekat ku itu semuanya namja" ryeowook mengangguk mengerti. "tapi tidak ada satu yang aku suka diantara mereka. Tapi kau berbeda ryeowook" ryeowook mulai menatap jinyoon. "aku sebenarnya tidak mengerti. Aku agak kesal ketika aku mendengar kau akan menyatakan persaan pada seorang yeoja.. entahlah itu cemburu atau bukan yang jelas aku kesal" jinyoon sedikit mempoutkan bibirnya. "kau bahkan mengambil first kiss ku ryeowook, aku benar-benar kaget tapi kau tau, aku tidak bisa menolaknya" tiba-tiba ryeowook memeluk jinyoon dari belakang. "yoonie~ saranghae" ucap ryeowook dengan lembut. "nado saranghae kim ryeowook" ryeowook membalikkan badan jinyoon bersiap siap. Ketika ada suara benda jatuh yang mengusik kegiatan mereka.

"aigo! Yesung hyung, kau harus hati-hati" suara yang tidak asing ditelinga jinyoon dan ryeowook. "hyung?" ryeowook membelalakkan matanya. Ada eunhyuk donghae yesung dan kyuhyun yang ternyata dari tadi mengintip mereka. "YAK! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN!" jinyoon berteriak dengan kesal. "ah mian.. mengganggu acara kalian" mereka sangat kompak. Ya, jinyoon sangat tidak tega memarahi sahabat-sahabatnya ini.

.

.

.

END 

Nah ini dia end nya~ maaf ya kesannya terlalu buru-buru. Author udah ga sabar buat fanfic lain. KAISOO! Yaaaa author kaisoo hard shipper nih *o* hehe~ ditunggu ya RnR? :3 thanks~


End file.
